Sonic Goes to the Doctor
by cloud-crine
Summary: Sonic goes to the doctor, but finds out something crazy, will he be able to cope with his new life?


**SONIC GOES TO the DOCTOR GUILLERMO HERNANDEZ the firdt chapter**

 ** _I_** t was most certainly not a good day for the blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog. He failed at the tryout for the Sega Middle School baseball team because he got distracted by blaze the cats hot mom Patricia, and he kept missing all the balls mostly because he doesnt even know what baseball is? When sonic got home that afternoon, (he ran home) his mom said "Aww Somic whats wrong sweetie?" Sonic looked at his mom and wondered 1) should he tell her he failed the baseball team 3) my dick and 2) why is his mom not blaze the cats hot mom Patricia. if she was his mom then sonic would jump into her feline breast even if it was kinda considered incest in kentucky, anyways, sonic said to his mom "Nothing mom im going to home" now sonic meant room but he was distacted by blaze the cats hot mom Patricia imagination breasts. So sonic went up to his room to furiously jerk off to blaze the cats hot mom Patricia but except when his mom came upstairs he turned around on his backside so she wouldnt see his blue sticky dick even though it got semen all over the sheets and it crushed his dick and she would find out anyway when she did the laundery (sonics dad is male so he doesnt do the laundry actually sonics dad left as a a kid ). Sonic said to himself "I hate my life, wheres the drugs" Luckily for sonic when he ranning home he stepped on some weed so he peeled that off his shoe and smoked the weed that he stpeped on, it smelt like fast, which Sonic liked. So he smokd weed and gt stoned and his mom smelled it and wouldve kicked his ass but the smell got her stooned too so she just sat down

Sonic was so mad because his life was ruined, he was a virgin, he didnt make thr baseball team, his mom is ugly, his dad left him, he has no girlfriend, he might be turning gay, he bought a dildo, he doesnt believe in allah, and hes only 12 years old. Sonic knew he had a problem with his life, and he knew that the problem was the fact that it was his fucking life. Sonic was going to hang himself with a rope made out of his fap tissues but right there and then, his mom walked inside the room (she saw his cock he forgot to pull his pants up) "Sonic no" it was then at that moment that Sonics mother got on her knees praid to allah and then reavealed herself to be AMY from the future, (HES NOT HALLUCIMATING FROM THE WEED IN CASE YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE THE POTIONS IN MINECRAFT WEARS OFF LIKE A COUPLE MINUTES AFTER YOU SMOKE THEM SO THE WEED IN THE SONIC WORLD IS LIKE THAT) and so Sonic and his mom that was actually Amy from the future had sex until 6am the following wednesday (it was monday when sonic failed the baseball). Sonic said "holy shit" amy that was te best sex ive ever has (it was his only sex) and Amy licked her lips as she went down on Sonic and they had you gused it MORE sex but after she went down on sonic she came back up so I guess the sex stopped there. Sonic realized thought that even though he was no longer a FILTHY MASTURBATORY VIRGIN he still had a shitty fucking idiot life so he decided to go on the internet and google "most epic doctors in mobius" and he got so tight when he saw what he saw, it was a link to and sonic read it up on dr. hernandez. It was a paragraph sayng ab,out dr. hernandez, that he had a criminal record, some of his pokemon OCs, then a link to a Just for Kids section that had lots of hilarious relatable twitter posts. Somic thought "This doctor seems legitimate , I will pay him a visimate, " so he called 249203-8287397-HERNADEDZ and scheduled appont ment and went to sleep, Amy was sleeping with him but sonic forgot.

Ok the next day, Sonic after school walked to dr. hernandez office, it was a gig bray building with lots of cameras on the wall, probably because in 911 in sonic president robotnik said you need to have cameras so he can catch anyone browsing reddit on their cellular phones thats not using google chrome" (islamic pepole dont you'se google chrome) Sonic sat in dr hernandez waiting room and opened a magazine, it was a porn magazine, so sonic thought it would be ok to jerk off right there in the waiting room but everyone looked at him as if he was retarded until they saw the size of his erect penis so everyone took tutns sucking his cock dry. Even KNUCKELS who was there to see dr. hernandez too. Sonic realized the bitch going to town on his dick wasnt actually a bitch but his friend Knuckles and said "Whoa knuckles fancy meeting you here pal" Knuckles being gay, and also rude, didnt stop sucking dick to rrspond to sonic. Sonic did a facepalm like in the star trek meme, and got his dick so erect that it went through kunckles skull, immediately killing him. Everyone else got scared and dr. Ahernandez came outdide and said WHATS THE RUCKS? Out here" and Sonic said HOLY SHIT DR. GUILLERMO JOSE RODRIGUEZ FERNANDO HERNANADEZ and Dr. hernandez said, IN THE FLESH and Sonic said "speaking of flesh" so Sonic got down on his knees and licked dr. henandezes bellybutton clean which made dr. hernandez cum buckets upon fuckets on sonics blue ass cheeks.

TO BE, CONTINUED


End file.
